Naruto the Anicent XXX Hero
by Zuron1234
Summary: Well after countless of sucking Naruto finally decided to let FTDS become his buttfriends. YAY for him


Naruto the Ancient Hero Chapter 1 Prologue, a Naruto + High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D Crossover fanfic

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto, Dragon's Crown, and Highschool DxD - I don't own them**_  
 _ **To a certain thief, you won't stop me from being a writer. No matter how many stories you steal, you will always be inferior to the original who truly wrote them. Though, I bet you will attempt to steal this story.  
If you see this story on 'God of Death and Metal' profile, he is not me, I did not give permission to him. He is a little punk who is stealing my stories. ALL of his stories are stolen from me. Everyone should report him.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _Many Years Ago_

A young man, no older than his later teens, stood tall and proud at the front of a large wooden ship. He had a look of pride on his face as he stared out on the horizen, the young man was rather tall for his age, he stood at a respectable 5'11" in height, and he had wildly unkept sunny blond hair with slightly tanned skin. He was well muscled, having the body of an athletic god of might, with wild features to go with his body. Each cheek had 3 marks on them, like the whiskers of a fox, and he carried himself with a prideful posture. There was no mistaking the power that this man held in him, seeing as he radiated with enough of it that even the rising sun in the distance seemed dull in comparison to how bright he was.

His clothes gave off the same feeling.

He wore a dark gray shirt with the sleeves of it rolled up to just below his elbows, and it was already a slightly loose fitting shirt. His shirt was underneath a silver vest, which was crafted from the scales of a dragon that the young man had slain with his own two hands. On his left biscep, attached to a brown, tight belt, was a dagger with a short handle. Over his vest, he had a light brown hooded cloak, which stayed on his body through the use of a skull shaped hook. He had on dark green pants, tucked into shin high leather boots with small pieces of orange ribbon on them to tighten them. On each hand he had brown gloves, and around his forehead he had bandages in a grayish color. His weapon was strapped to his back with a brown leather belt, and it was a large sword and shield combination. The sword was simple, it was a double edged blade with a handle that was simple metal wrapped with bandages. The blade was over 4 feet long, and it had two axe-like blades togethe to form a gaurd. Over the sword, was a round shield made from the same dragon scales as the armored vest he wore.

His Sword of Increase and his Shield of Decrease, the Sword that Doubled the power of the user every 10 seconds and the Shield that Halved the power of those reflected in it every 10 seconds and absorb it.

Even without his weapons of power, he was histories strongest warrior, Uzumaki Naruto, who hailed from an unknown land.

The sun glinted off his armor, and he looked towards an island in the distance, before drawing his sword and pointing at it.

The ship started to change direction to fit the area he was pointing to, the crew behind him being made purely of skeletons, well the working crew was made of skeletons soilders. There were a few flesh and blood people, only a few of them though.

The first was a short man, only 4'6 in height, he was a very short man. Yet, he was the most muscular person on the ship. He was a stout man, being not only short, but wider. The muscles on each arm were more than enough to become wider than a normal human torso. His chest made normal human chests seem puny, and he wore no shirt, just a bright red cape. He had light brown pants on, and metal bracers on each arm. He was bald on the top of his head, but now without hair at the back and sides. His hair was bright white, and it went passed his shoulders, and he had a long chest length beard of the same color. He was drinking from a mug, and the drink he had was frothing over, showing it was a very heavy brand of mead, the golden beverage that they had barrels of down below the decks.

He was a Dwarf by the name of Grigor Toughjewel, a Hero amongst Dwarfs.

Sitting at the top of the the ship was a thin woman, she was around 5'5" in height, and she had a petite frame for the most part. She had fair white skin, and her body was fit and lithe. She wore a green tunic with squares cut from the bottom of it, and brown shorts rolled up until they were short shorts. Over her shoulders was a dark orange shoulde cloth, and she wore a brown hooded short cloak as well. She had pointed ears, and white hair that she kept in two braids that went over her shoulders. She had nearly D breasts, with her best feature being her waist, hips, and thighs, and she had thigh high leather brown boots on with orange straos on the shins. She carried a orange wooden bow, and a quiver that held her arrows.

She had a dark brown eyes, that were keenly looking out onto the horizen.

She was an Elf that went by the name Solana, unlike Dwarfs Elves did not normally take on last names.

Sitting in in front of a table on the deck was another woman, this was was over 5'9" in height, being a tall woman. She had a very... seductive body that women everywhere envied, even Devils of the Bael family and Fallen Angels envied her body. She had a thin waist, but she had wider hips and long attractive legs that she showed off through the slits on her ong purple dress, whic lacked in shoulders and stopped halfway up her breasts... showing off the feature that male lusted for, and every female envied. Her breasts were large, huge even, yet remained perky in a gravity defying way. They were literally the size of watermelons, and she showed off most of them with a full upper view and large cleavage amounts. She had long black gloves that went up her thin arms, and she wore small witches shoes, as well as a large black witch's hat with pruple cloth tied around the base of it. Her hair was long, wavy, and dark red in color, with her eyes being a red of the same shade. She carried with her a large wooden staff with a hook ended shape.

In front of her was a crystal ball, currenlty cloudy on the inside of it.

She was the Sorceress, Scarlet the Witch of the Dead, who could reanimate the corpses of the fallen and manipulate them to her will.

On the same table as her, was a small goblet of mead... with a small being inside of it. The small being was a female, a small fairy with bushy blond hair done up in two tails at either side of her head. Her blond hair was tinted with reds and greens with oranges, given her the look of somebody with leafy hair. She had long ears, even longer than elf ears when compared to her head. She had a thin body, with a flat chest and wider hips with good sized thighs. She wore nothing more than a tiny green dress that started at her cleavage, and ended in a super tiny skirt. She had raindow, nearly see through, butteyfly-like wings. her eyes were bright, vivid green... and she was drunk.

She was bathing and drinking from a goblet of mead that she was inside of, with her legs spread wide and splaying over the edge, the same with her arms and head.

She was Tiki the Fairy.

She was scrubbing her body with a large cherry, and she was only as tall as the a small dagger. No more, and no less.

The scampering of legs could be heard not far away, before Naruto turned around and saw two small beings on the board of his ship fighting it out with each other. Naruto leaned down, before he picked up to two creatures and held them up to eye level. The first was a small white dragon, whose body was covered in white fur. He was thicker near his hind end, and thinner up top, with a long neck and a thin mouth, with his arms being wings. The dragon had two golden horns that were similar to antlers, and blue eyes. The second dragon was a scale covered red dragon, whose entire body was thicker with a more muscular form, and front paws shaped like human hands, with several golden horns pointing backwards and green eyes.

"Ddraig, Albion, just born and already causing trouble." Naruto said with a fond expression for the two dragons. The drakes, the term for a newly born dragon, looked over at Naruto, before they climbed onto his arms and went up to his shoulders. Naruto smiled to himself when the dragons situated themselves on him, they never fought when he was around and looking at them. Ddraig let out a small roar at Albion, who hissed back at him. Dragons were able to speak human tongue, but they were too young to verbalize their thoughts at the moment.

"Naruto, your pets killed one of my minions again." Scarlet told him, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, because skeletons aren't a bronze a dozen. They are baby dragons, they fight each other for dominance. We have hunted enough dragons to learn this, eh Grigor?" Naruto asked in a laid back tone.

"Aie, younglings they are. Fightin' be in their blood, yer the scrappy lad yerself." Grigor said as he finished off his mug of mead. Naruto picked up Tiki in the goblet, before he placed his mouth between her spread legs and drank the mead from the goblet she was using. Naruto didn't even care that she was inside of his drink, and she didn't care... she hiccuped and wonder where the mead was going. Naruto refilled the goblet and licked the foam from his lips.

Tiki gave the mead extra flavor after resting in it, it made the mead much more exotic tasting.

"Land! We will arrive before nightfall into the forbidden forest!" Solana called out to them from above.

"Magically refilling mead weeeeee!" Tiki called out, drunk off her ass. She hugged the cherry to her chest, and Naruto drank from the goblet again. She grabbed onto his face with her legs, before she let go a little later. She was a drunk little thing, since it was a strong mead, and her body was small, it didn't take much to get her drunk.

The waves rocking the boat started to get harder, and lighting started to form in the sky. Naruto drew his sword and shield, before he sliced a bolt of lightning in half before it could strike the ship. More lightning started to gather into the sky, and Naruto relfected it back into the sky with his shield when it nearly struck the boat. Ice started to form at the side of the boat, and the lightning change colors from yellow to red, with Naruto narrowing his eyes. Scarlet raised her staff, while Solana jumped down to their level.

The bones from the skeletons started to come undone, before it built a skeleton boat just in case they needed to escape their true boat.

Grigor grabbed a large battle axe, before he swung it and the shockwave stopped a large wave from crashing into the boat. Lightning struck the back of the boat, before it exploded and heavy fragments buried Solana underneath it. She was knocked out, but still very much alive. Scarlet was knocked backwards and she hit her head on the deck, knocking her out as well. She got herself tied up in the netting, and Naruto looked to see Grigor had a wooden fragment stuck in leg. Naruto himself had a sword, not his own, piercing him through the forearm. He ripped it out, and his dragons reacted with wide eyes at his blood.

"This storm isn't natural!" Grigor shouted at him, and Naruto looked around. He raised his shield and sword.

"Boost!" Naruto called out, and he doubled his powers in the blink of an eye. Naruto swung his sword, before he raised his shield up and the clouds in the sky started to lessen as he reduced their dimensions. Then they started to build themselves back up, and Naruto raised his sword again. "Boost!" Naruto called out a second time, before he reflected the narrowed his eyes.

This storm was not natural.

Naruto placed Tiki in his pocket, she was too drunk to object, before he placed Ddraig and Albion on the skeleton boat. Naruto tapped Ddraig in the head with his sword, and both of them glowed for moment, before he tapped Albion in the head with his shield.

"Lad, the wee beasties are the last of our worries. That tiny thing won't hold more than one of us... we need to get Scarlet to make more... when did she pas out!?" Grigor shouted in shock when he saw an unconscious Scarlet. Naruto leaned down to the levels of the dragons, before he grinned at them.

"Ddraig, Albion... look after each other got it? This storm is a break in space and time, so I'm going to fix it using my power. I've given you both gifts, try not to abuse them." Naruto said as he pushed the boat overboard, and it landed perfectly. Naruto pointed his sword at the boat, before he slashed and used the shockwave to propell the small boat, with the tiny dragons calling out to him, way into the distance with a single stroke.

Naruto stood up, before a fine mist started to fill the area.

"Sir?" Grigor asked, and Naruto looked around and he pulled Scarlet out of the netting, and then pulled Solana to semi-safety as well. Naruto moved quicker than Grigor could see and slammed the handle of his sword into the back of his neck, knocking him out. Naruto looked into the mist, and he could see what looked like a large and evil figure moving around. Naruto gripped his sword, before he stabbed it into the wood of his ship. Naruto placed his shield on his sword, before he placed his hand on it and a barrier formed around his allies. Naruto took Tiki from his pocket, before placing her inside of Scarlet's cleavage with her head sticking out.

Naruto looked towards the figure in the mist, and he grinned in a challenging way.

He cracked his knuckles, before he used the energy inside of his body and created a skull sized sphere in his hand made of orange spiralling energy. He started to run towards the edge of the boat, before he jumped off of it and thrust his attack into the unknown.

"Rasengan!"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **This was a prologue, just so you know.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
